twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Scarly/Eternal Equinox: Chapter 1
Chapter 1 Fork In The Road It all began three months ago, with one sentence; "Cody, we're moving to Forks." Which was followed with, "You've got to be frickin' kidding me!" from me. I was not happy about moving to Blah-Blahville, the middle of nowhere. I ain't exactly miss popularity in my school, in fact I'm second least coolest kid in school. But, I'm number one toughest girl, I had to beat up a lot of kids to get that rep. Now I got to start all over again. So, two months later, we'd piled most of our stuff in the back of the jeep. Our furniture was in the van following us. "Did you have to dye your hair that garish colour?" Mum nagged, as I climbed into the back into the jeep. I ignored her, and punched my brother Tori in the arm. No reason, I just frickin' felt like it. Of course, he whined like a whiny little idiot. "Mum! She hit me again," he yelled, in a whiney way. "Cody, apologise to your brother," Mum commanded, like she actually expected me to apologise. I scoffed at the thought, instead of responding, I put my headphones on, and listened to music. I ain't apologising to that whiny little dumbass. I never even wanted a brother anyway, I've always hoped that either he was adopted, or I frickin' was. I ain't picky. Dad climbed into the front passenger seat of the jeep, he never drives, because he'd actually have to drink less if he did. He turned around, and said something to me. I didn't hear him, but I knew it was the same old thing. He'd have asked my why I don't try to look more normal, then call me Pippy. I haven't got a clue why he calls me that, he just does. He's called Tori it in the past. It's probably so he doesn't have to bother remembering our names, not that I've ever known him to. That's probably why I dye my hair bright red, because I want to be remembered for being who I am, instead of being remembered as a Pepper. That's my lastname, Pepper. I caught one last glimpse of California, before I fell asleep listening to Decode by Paramore. When I woke up, we was at a diner, god only knows where. Well, when I say woke up, it was more Mum shaking me awake. "I'm frickin' awake!" I snapped, before dozing back off to sleep. "Wake up!!" Mum hissed, before shaking me again. I opened my eyes, and glared at her. She glared right back at me. Most people wouldn't do that to their mother, but I certainly did. I unfastened my seat belt, and climbed out of the jeep. While Mum, walked into the diner, I decided to stay near the jeep, for a little while. I looked up at the stars, they reminded me of something beautiful, or some crap like that. I could have sworn that I heard foot steps of something, I figured it was just a animal, or someone lurking around, so I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the diner. Mum, Dad and Tori had already claimed a both, and was now tucking into quarter pounders and fries. I sat down at the table, to find that they had ordered the same for me, along with a glass of pepsi. Yuck. I ate it anyway, because I was freaking starving. It all tasted the same to me, because we ate the same thing practically every single day. Mum usually gets a job in a diner, and demands that we eat there every day, so we can have at least one meal together. It's stupid, if you ask me. We stopped being a family years ago. Mum doesn't give a crap about us, and Dad loves beer more than his own flesh and blood. Just after we finished eating, Tori and I was given ten minutes to make use of the facilities, before we was made to get back in the jeep, and continue on our journey. As we pulled away from the diner, I was convinced that I saw a blonde haired guy, only wearing jeans climb up the trunk of a near by tree. I shook my head, and decided it was just some kind of hallucination or something. I turned my music back on, and went back to sleep. I was so tired, I was actually looking forward to arriving in Forks, so I could sleep on a actual bed. I woke up just as we was pulling up outside some house. "Is that where we're living?" Tori asked, sounding completely gobsmacked. "It is," Dad said, proudly. "Cody, look, we're going to live in a house!" Tori said, amazed. Forgetting my no touching rule, he tapped me on the shoulder. I turned my music off, then looked out the window. To most people, it would have looked like a typical house, but to us it looked like a palace. Tori and I had lived in a trailer our whole lives. "I frickin' see it, Dumbass!" I snapped. I punched him on the shoulder, for touching me. It didn't take us long to claim rooms. It was a three bedroom house, one bedroom at the front, two bedrooms a the back. I got the one in the front, Tori tried to fight me for it, but in the end, I won. When he wasn't expecting it, I smacked him in the face with my studded bracelets. It didn't take me long to unpack, I didn't have that much stuff anyway. Category:Blog posts